totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron
Aaron, labeled as the gangster is a contestant on Total Drama Cruise He joined Total Drama Cruise as his punishment after being caught by the police. Background Aaron lives in a dangerous city and loves to break the rules. His parents don't really care about him so he can do what ever he wants. He is a master with spray paint and vandilises wherever he goes. One day he got cauht by the police and they are making him join Total Drama Cruise. Challenge Guide Chapter One - He was in the final five for the surfing contest but fell off by a big wave that Chris sent. In the end Aaron's team won, and Andi-Maia boos him. Chapter 2 - Aaron successfully made it under the pole and his team won. Chapter 3 - Aaron was sent to find a comb or bowl but he made an alliance with Kayla and took both those items. Probably one of those items were Kayla's and he stole Keith's shirt to win the challenge for his team. Chapter 4 - Aaron made a skull and cross bone out of spray paint for the talent show and got a six but his team still won. Chapter 5 - Aaron competed in Fast and Furious but Yohan tackled him by mistake making hims lose to Austin. His team lost and his alliance voted for Diane and she was eliminated. Chapter 6 - Aaron was stranded on island one and his island won. Chapter 7 - Aaron had to guess what the first Nintendo console out was and he said NES which was correct. His team won. Chapter 8 - Aaron was on defense and dug a hole but when Tina and Sophia failed he beat up Stu and got the chest. His team won. Chapter 9 - Aaron had to balance an egg on his nose but he tripped Becky which was foul and made his team lose the first part. His team lost and he voted for Emma and she was eliminated. Chapter 10 - Aaron helped push the disk for his team. His first try he completely messed up and his second try he got his team four points but his team still lost. He voted for Tina and she was eliminated. Chapter 11 - Aaron picked a song for Myron and got a nine out of ten. He competed in the dance off and managed to win. Chapter 12 - Aaron was found by Chef but escaped and survived the whole time. He voted for Myron and he was eliminated. Chapter 13- Aaron was on a team with Sophia and Conner. He had to dodge obstacles with the football for his team. He lost because his football collided with Becky's. He voted for Sophia and she was eliminated. Chapter 14 - Aaron thought he found the idol but Max actually put a rabid squirrel in his hands. Aaron got bit and was sent to the infirmary. He voted for Max and Max was eliminated. Chapter 15 - Aaron jumped through the hoop and made it down the stairs fine. He popped Becky's tires so she wouldn't pass him. He finished in second with Lauren. Audition Tape The camera shows a teenage boy carving his initials in a building. "What's up? I'm Aaron and I should be on your show because I love to break the rules." Aaron said as he spray paints his face onto the building. "Pick me or I'll come and get you." He said "It's the cops! I got to run!" Aaron yelled as he grabs the camera and runs. "Hey get back here punk!" a voice from off screen yelled. Alliance(s) He is in an alliance with Kayla, and Andi-Maia. Trivia *Aaron is one of the original hand drawn contestants. *Aaron was on the last boat and the fifth one to get off. *Aaron was stranded on island one. *Aaron received a total of nine votes. *Aaron sat on Stu's bleacher. Category:Total Drama Cruise